


Waves of Expression

by Okami01



Series: ClaudelethNSFW [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Lately, Byleth has become more expressive and Claude is very pleased. " Prompt fill 4 " You've become Quite Expressive Haven't You..."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClaudelethNSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590016
Kudos: 18





	Waves of Expression

Claude's always liked looking at Byleth. Observing her. He never could figure her out. She fascinated him. At first, it was only because he wanted to use her for his schemes. She was talented and strong, though a bit strange. He admired her.   
With each passing day, he realized that what he felt wasn't just any feeling. It was love.

Which is why them being tangled up in each other is all the sweeter. One of his hands ran through her minty green hair.   
She has become more expressive lately. Blushing and moaning easily under his touch. 

" You've become Quite Expressive Haven't You," he says quietly in her ear. He caresses her breast with his hand. Pumps his fingers in and out of her pussy with another.   
Byleth moans loudly and bucks her hips back. She cums and falls back into his arms 

Claude isn't happy about all the things they've had to do to get here. He is happy that they got here at all and that he can share his time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ClaudelethNSFW Week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
